bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Wayward Merlin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760166 |no = 7126 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = One day, Morgana walked up to Merlin and confronted him about his secrets. He grinned as Morgana used her cybernetic magic staff to imprison him in an interdimensional trap. After that moment, Morgana was convinced that she managed to erase Merlin from this world’s history and that his schemes had finally come to an end. |summon = Free will is just an illusion, everybody is part of a greater plan. |fusion = There are no strings on me. |evolution = Free will is just an illusion, everybody is part of a greater plan. | hp_base = 5212 |atk_base = 1855 |def_base = 1837 |rec_base = 1815 | hp_lord = 6776 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2278 |rec_lord = 2233 | hp_anima = 7668 |rec_anima = 1995 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2040 |atk_guardian = 2062 |def_guardian = 2516 | hp_oracle = 5883 |rec_oracle = 2471 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ls = Old Legends |lsdescription = Increases BB gauge and fill rate after each turn. Probable BC recovery when attacked |lseffect = Boost in BB gauge after each turn (4 BC) & boost in BB gauge fill rate (1.5x) & probable recovery of HP when attacked (40% chance to heal 20% of DMG received) |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Time Rift |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark, Light and Fire attack on all enemies & greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments for all allies |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Chronic Shock |sbbdescription = 25 combo dark, light and fire attack on all enemies & Boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns (35%) & Removes all status ailments for all allies & Increases BB gauge when damage is taken (4-5) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Eternal Grasp |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark, Light and Fire attack on all enemies & raises normal hit number for 3 turns & boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns (100%) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Ancient Presence |esitem = Photon Scepter of Summoning |esdescription = Increases number of hits dealt by normal attack (+1) & If Photon Scepter of Summoning is equipped, adds damage reduction (50%) for 1 turn to BB/SBB |normaldc = 52 |bbdc = 30 |sbbdc = 50 |ubbdc = 25 |evofrom = 760165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack + 180% * Soin 2000/2300 |bb10 = * Attack + 280% * Soin 2500/2800 |sbb1 = * Attack + 380% * BC Drop Rate + 35% * 3 to 4 CC |sbb10 = * Attack + 480% * BC Drop Rate CC + 35% * 4 to 5 BC |ubb1 = * Attack + 1000% * BC Drop Rate + 100% * + 2 coups/Normal Hit (130% dégâts) |howtoget = |notes = Best types : * Quest : Anima > Lord > Breaker > Guardian > Oracle * Arena : Breaker > Anima > Lord > Oracle > Guardian |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Merlin3 }}